


MAYBE---AGAIN PLAY

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Will......





	MAYBE---AGAIN PLAY

**Author's Note:**

> Five/Again play

AGAIN PLAY

NEXT TO THE WINDOW

 

“AGAIN？”

他银发的搭档忽然破坏情调地问。

“安德森副队长，我认为我在刚刚两次近乎过载的高潮里获得了足够的满足，我想对于今晚已经足够了。而且你也已经射了，副队长。”左手有些无力的垂下沙发，康纳的右手有一下没一下地拨着汉克脑后的银发，现在汉克的脸贴着他的脖子，仍然压在他的身上，他还能清楚听见汉克微微的喘息，和对这个分析结果不以为然的哼哼声。

“哼……一次？这他妈的连热身都算不上，康纳，别说这种好像我不行的混蛋话。”汉克抬头亲了一下搭档的嘴角，撇了撇嘴。

“但是我怕对你的腰椎造成伤害，汉克。在你两次抱起我的时候我分析出分别有68.4%和75.1%的可能你会闪到腰。再次进行性交可能会进一步加重你的负担。”康纳的表情里带着担忧，抿着嘴，即使脸上还有刚刚激情留下的痕迹：湿润的睫毛眨了两下，嘴唇因为亲吻而有些泛起红肿，甚至还有少许泪水的痕迹。

听见自己恋人喋喋不休的分析，汉克吸口气抬起头看着身下的人，露出了之前在吉米酒吧第一次见到康纳而对方却一本正经的回问他应该把指令塞在哪里时的那副表情。

他顿了一下，用某种极其温和的表情一字一句地说：“如果你想，我可以操到你宕机。” 康纳沉默了一下，并没有想汉克期望的那样就此罢休：“汉克，为了明天你可以正常起床，我建议你放过自己。”

汉克干脆撑起身体坐在康纳身上，这个一板一眼的小东西看来还没被他教训够，所以变着法子跟他SAY“NO”。

也许他需要告诉他自己还能行。

即便这个所谓的关怀像针对高热量食物限制一样正确，而且确实他的腰肌有些发酸，但是想汉克承认永远是没门的。

“FINE。”汉克耸了耸肩，从康纳身上爬起来，裸着身慢悠悠走到客厅的角落，把一楼的灯关掉，只留了一盏在餐桌旁边的灯，透着淡淡的暖色。

他走到旁边的窗前，拉开了一半窗帘。看着外面仍然像打翻水盆似的下着无休止的大雨，顿了一下思考似的说：“今晚雨真大……吵死了。嘿康纳，看！咱们的这个窗子有点漏水了。”

康纳有些疑惑：“可是副队长，我今天关窗户的时候，并没有查看到有窗户的密封坏了。”但说着，他还是从沙发上站起来，走向站在窗边的汉克。

虽然休息了一会儿，上床的情绪影响早已跌至谷底，但身体持续性的酥麻与曾经被狠狠占有过的后穴的牵痛，还是让他站起的速度变慢了。

汉克看向他那个身上红红紫紫的痕迹已经开始消失，但动作依然有些僵硬的拍档，想到他后面的东西还没清理，说不定那些白色的东西会因为走向他而淌下来滴在地板上，全身的血液流动速度都跟着快了一拍。

康纳疑惑地走向汉克，看着他挪开手臂示意查看窗户，走进靠在窗上，看着那虽然有些陈旧掉漆但是干干燥燥完全没有一滴水的窗台，刚想回头问却被汉克的胯压住。他能感受到汉克有些半硬的性器正抵着他的股缝，而他看不见汉克扬着一边眉毛，咧着嘴笑的样子，就像抓住了性感的猎物一样。

“康纳.....你里面的东西可还没清理干净，刚刚有没有漏出来？”汉克的手滑向身前人股缝间那开始紧张收缩的小穴，精液和润滑剂依然好好的被存在里头，只是这个可怜兮兮的地方四周带着红肿，暴露了激情的痕迹。

“....副队长？”康纳的声音有些沙哑和颤抖，带着无可奈何和确认的意味。他知道汉克常常不听他的建议，即便是对的，但他这次的建议毫无疑问又激起了汉克的好胜心。

现在康纳感受到自己的腿还是有些发抖，但因为背对着身后的搭档，且身前是虽尺寸不大却依然没有遮好窗帘的玻璃窗。

他下意识想离开这个地方，却被按住，身体敏感性因此提高了不少。这个暧昧的触摸让他的注意力无法控制地集中在了那只作怪的手上，传感器叫嚣着把机体下身的反应数据疯狂回馈给康纳的处理器，明示暗示地让他漏出低低的声音。

“汉克....我建议你..不要..”轻飘飘甚至带着呻吟意味的警告，不但没有成功地阻止汉克，反而像是某种程度上的催情：汉克·安德森抽过衣架上康纳的干净领带，快速绕过搭档被他抓住的双腕，在上面打了个不容易挣脱的活结。

“我倒是建议你别动。”

“安德森副队长！...在这里做会被人看见的，不要这样！”康纳扭着腰做出作用不大的抵抗，希望汉克放弃这个危险的念头，即便现在下着雨，而且房子里大部分的光源都被汉克关掉了，但只要有人靠近，就会看见一场好戏。

“闭嘴吧。”汉克将搭档被捆住的手举过头顶，压在墙上。

越是危险，他的情人就越敏感，这是场赌博，但一定是他汉克·安德森取得胜利。

经历交合不久的穴口松松软软的，不安分地收缩着，等待着银发的警探找准位置，粗鲁的贯穿它。

“我知道现在你很敏感，不是吗？”

汉克的性器在那个令人丧失自持的股缝间摩擦着，看着康纳侧过脸想要回头看他，胸膛无力地贴在玻璃窗上，汉克俯身凑近康纳的耳畔，伸舌舔过男人的耳廓，而后将耳垂含入嘴中，细细舔舐。他能看见身下人的耳廓正以诱人的速度变红，发热。

“呜啊......嗯.....”康纳的乳尖贴着冰冷的玻璃，低温的刺激让他想要伸手触碰自己的胸膛，但被领带捆住且按在墙上的双手却无法挣脱。他的性器高高翘起，流着汁液，因为汉克的动作而摩擦着微冷的墙壁，可是这点安慰不足以使他得到足够的满足。

老警探捉住那张平时总是喋喋不休的嘴，一次，又一次地细细轻吻它，舌头搜刮身下人的津液，直到康纳的嘴唇开始发颤，开始吐出求饶的话语。

“呜啊……汉克……！”

看着这个诱人的家伙无法再克制情欲，汉克才摆动胯部，性器毫不费力地滑进了那个那个仍带着湿润软乎乎的后穴。

“........汉克.......不要，动一下....”只是刚刚插进来，康纳哀叫似的请求便已无法控制地泄漏出声，看来他的搭档比他想象中的更加想要他。

难受，渴望汉克。

现在即便是被人看见也无所谓了，他急切需要被汉克狠狠贯穿，被撑得满满的狠碾敏感点，以平息被这个银发警探引诱出的欲望。

一想到会有人路过汉克家前的街道，看见他赤裸的上身，和求欢般的表情，康纳忍不住绞紧了后穴，同时也听见了身后的银发男人被夹紧而爽得重喘的声音。

听见了男人的恳求声，汉克扬起了眉毛，明明自己也还想要的很吧，却还耐着性子劝他休息。

而现在康纳带着沙哑的声音就像是为他松开的缰绳，根本不需要什么多余的温吞，汉克摆动胯，扶住搭档晃个不停的屁股，原本只进了一半的性器长驱直入，康纳随即抬高臀部，让汉克的性器能够进到自己更深的地方。

“不要的是你，现在摆着腰的也是你。康纳，你到底要不要？”他身后的男人在到达深处后便再次停下，恶劣地缓慢抽出，性器的顶端摩擦过敏感的内壁，带出一阵阵瘙痒。

康纳下意识的收胯以留住能填满他的巨物，却被汉克按住屁股，性器随即滑出软绵绵的甬道，带出了内部没有被清理掉的精液和润滑剂。

“汉克.....不要折磨我......我好难受..汉克..请插进来.....！”才初尝过肉欲的雏鸟现在几欲被无法满足的情欲折磨得低泣出声，一遍遍重复着身后男人的名字，想告诉他,自己需要他。连身上的肌肤似乎都染上了难以抑制的欲望的粉色。

忍住自己极其想马上捅进这个渴望着他的小穴，狠狠操尽这个男人最后一滴精液的想法，汉克·安德森沉住气，觉得务必要让他身前这个男人好好承认到底自己的搭档能不能彻底占有他，用肉棒操翻他直到他承受不住高潮的快感呼喊着汉克·安德森的名字，说他承受不住这样的刺激，请求他停下不然会被操到宕机。

“请别人帮忙，特别是要你亲爱的，腰不好的丈夫帮忙，知道需要说什么吗？我最爱的康纳。”汉克说话的时候也并不像语调里那么轻松，实际上他咬着牙，因为他也很想插进软软热热的小洞里。

“……汉克…”康纳缓缓闭上眼，有些无奈。他知道是汉克的使坏心上来了，但他毫无办法。

“请你上我，汉克。请你操进我的后穴，填满我。”

“我要你。”闭着眼说完这样令人脸红的话，康纳甚至感觉到自己的脸颊像烧起来了似的烫。而确实淡淡的红色已经爬上他的脸，连耳根也变得红艳起来。

即便这对话间并不存在Insult的成分，但依然是极其超出羞耻范围的词汇。

他咬咬牙，稍微低下身，努力翘起屁股，甬道感到一阵阵空虚，而且因此他的性器离开了墙壁，再无慰藉可言。康纳希望汉克别再捉弄他了，吊着他的胃口，让他做出羞耻的举动。

他还未感到前端无人安慰的失落，身后男人的一个重重的顶弄已经满足了康纳的愿望。坚硬粗大的肉棒粗暴推挤开纷纷迎接上来的肠肉，直接操进收缩着的小穴，毫不留情地狂猛抽插。前端找准身下人的敏感点，残忍的摩擦，撞击，带起可怕的一连串快感。

“........”康纳张着嘴，led灯的颜色瞬间变红，却连惊叫声都发不出来，无声地呻吟着。他看似正侧头看着身后的男人，但目光却其实完全无法聚焦，连修长的双腿也颤抖起来。汉克还在往他的深处拓深，每次抽插都连根部一起没入被完全撑开的后穴，囊袋也狠狠地撞着他的会阴，仿佛仍不满足这深度似的。

“呼....呼..叫我的名字，康纳。”

汉克松开了抓着康纳的手，突然慢下抽插的速度，手指摸上他贴着玻璃不断摩擦的乳尖，带着几分粗糙的手指搔着肉粒的尖端，而后带着爱抚将颤抖着立起的乳头按入乳晕，按他喜欢的方式的揉动，慢捏。

“.....汉克....汉克..我..啊...”早习惯了冰冷的玻璃窗，突然被温暖的手指抚摸蹂躏，得之不易的慰藉感掀起快感的浪潮，一波波冲刷着康纳的程式与理智，“啊啊！汉克...我爱你呜....汉...克我...爱你...”他终于忍不住抬起头，嘴中毫无顾忌地发出高昂的呻吟，却又因为汉克再次加快的冲刺而变得断断续续。

“我也爱你，康纳。”汉克吻了吻身前人漂亮的脊背，左侧银发沾着汗水，散落下来，腰上的动作动情地再次加快。

“啊..汉克..慢点，汉克我不行了....呜啊.....不要撞那里！啊..哈啊！”康纳的后穴因为汉克又一次的可怕撞击敏感点，开始不规律地狠狠抽搐起来，达到了前所未有的高潮。前面无人碰触的性器颤抖着射出一小股一小股的精液，溅上墙壁和康纳的小腹，许久才停下。 康纳以为这就是终点了，但是混乱的程式里却记得汉克这次根本还没有射，他的腿发软，只能靠在窗户上，身子已经开始往下滑。

原本以康纳的体力设置，不应该这么快就被干得腿软的，但实在是.......被操得太爽了。

汉克瞧出康纳已经站不住了，把搭档转过身来，让他被捆着的手挂在自己脖颈后，康纳的背贴着玻璃，腿缠住汉克的腰。

这样大部分的负担落在了墙和汉克身上，银发的警探摆好姿势，眼神一暗，随即便开始了新一轮的进攻，润滑剂和精液早已在后穴里被搅得漏出，在康纳修长白皙的大腿内侧流得到处都是，臀瓣被撞红，小穴也早已被粗大的性器插得泛起红肿，透着湿软的水光。

许久，在汉克终于坚持不住，继在玻璃窗后，在沙发上又一次把精液一波波狠狠射入康纳的体内时，这令人疯狂的被射精感令康纳达到了干性的高潮，后穴的甬道不规律地痉挛着，绞紧汉克还在射精的性器，令他感到无比餍足。

康纳前端勃起的性器抖动着，却连稀薄的液体也无法再射出一滴，仿生人的腹部上也早已布满了精液和其他液体的痕迹，湿漉漉的，而有些甚至已经干涸。

他的眼睛失神地看着他那正流着汗水喘息的安德森副队长，似乎想说什么，但作罢了。 康纳只是费劲地抬起头，在汉克的嘴唇上印下一个浅吻，便沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

WAKE ASK

 

“汉克，你怎么知道那个时候不会有人经过我们的房子？”被叫醒过来的康纳感觉自己快散架了，后面刚刚被清理完，传来酸痛的感觉，连浑身的吻痕修复速度都被减慢了，花豹子似的趴在浴缸里，却仍忍不住开口问。

“我回来的时候看见旁边路口被围起来了。看那个负责的混蛋遮遮掩掩的样子，指不定是什么报告不上去的东西。看你的样子也没有收到相关信息的通知。”汉克抽出条干浴巾，不甚温柔地擦着康纳头上的水。

结果这种高消耗的运动还是迫使两个人再次简单的做了身体清洁，康纳的头发虽然干了，但是被汉克擦得乱糟糟的，散了下来。

“汉克你故意的。让我查看完好的窗户，按住我在玻璃窗上上我，你早就知道不会有任何人经过这扇窗前却故意不告诉我，对不对。”康纳抬眼看着汉克说。

尽管这个答案完全不需要再次确认，但康纳就是想好好质问眼前这个正把刚刚擦完他头发的新浴巾围在腰上的银发警官，这一质问行为在他的程式里被定义成了某种其他含义，但康纳准备把这个含义重新调整成为“合理的事后咨询”。

看着趴浴缸里跟自己赌气的情人，汉克甚至感觉他有点过于可爱。

汉克·安德森脸不红心不跳的解释道：“呃...嗯其实我本来想告诉你的，不过那个时候那样紧张的你，让我就像该死的中了魔似的，我就干脆没告诉你。”

“反正结局也不坏，康纳。”汉克·安德森耸耸肩。

结局是不坏。康纳想，只是开着疼痛感应的他躺进被窝里睡觉的时候，只能该死的别扭地侧着身子睡。

 

 

BED  


在凌晨汉克忽然被冷醒，迷迷糊糊骂着爬起来才发现由于开启了冷热模拟，睡眠中的康纳直接把他的被子抢走了。

想到开启所有的感受器是他提出的要求，汉克磨了磨牙给搭档盖好被子，才重新钻进被窝。

然后十分钟后被子再次被裹走。

汉克骂骂咧咧地再次拉开被子，干脆脚勾住康纳的腿，直接抱住了康纳后把被子盖在两人身上。

至少这次康纳没能抢走被子。

 

 

Morning   


周末的阳光照进了乱糟糟的房间里，汉克被过亮的光闪醒，头有些痛，骂骂咧咧的起床打算拉好窗帘再滚回去睡个好觉。

刚起身，昨晚的记忆洪水似的涌来，汉克挠挠头，怀疑只是做了个太美好的梦。但站在地板上自己全裸的身体，猛地让他回头看向床上难得赖床的搭档。

阳光在那具完美的躯体上闪着令人窒息的金色，而躯体的主人睡姿一般，大块露出的麦色肌肤从被子里走光，身体上似乎还留着淡淡的一些昨天晚上激烈的痕迹。

汉克揉揉眼睛，确定了确实他昨天晚上乘着醉酒就去求婚，而且还成功上垒了。

他露出了温柔的笑，把窗帘拉好，抱住仍在休憩中的搭档，盖上了被子。

 

 

 


End file.
